Talk:Sindel
Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. Cavalier Tunestalkthe Subway Wall 18:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Does Sindel had a "Good" alignment on MK 2011? Cause in her battle cry in MK '11, she sounded like she's evil. I'm confused. Can someone explain this for me? Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 19:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Zombiekiller14. I think the alignments of the new mortal kombat are not clear yet. As we know MK 2011 is a reboot for the series and they are going for some changes in the history. Besides the new game takes place in the past, and Sindel, according to the info on her page ( I don't know Sindel so well), was brainwashed in the past and led to blindly obey Shao Kahn, that might explain her new battle cry. Kuro Selas 19:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm new here.yes. But i think I know the "answer".You see, sindel was a good person. but later in MK 9, Quan chi makes her alive, however under some kind of spell.So she obeys shaokhan.or what ever. now she is a bad guy.HI!I SARAH here (talk) 18:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC) You do know this was from last year right?—Riley Heligo 19:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) guess I did not......HI!I SARAH here (talk) 06:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) i got questions. questions any one know sindel's middle and last name? Mollyandscorpion (talk) 06:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Sindel Kahn or Sindel Jerrod perhaps :P. Flyingjinko (talk) 10:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :lol. Serious answer though - it's never stated or even brought up. Middle and last names probably don't even exist in Edenia, and if they did, it'd probably be something like one of their parents' names (middle name) or the name of the village they were from (last name). SmokeSound off! 13:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :thank you dudes. Mollyandscorpion (talk) 19:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :